


don't you dare leave me here

by NoodlePie



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bobby - Freeform, F/M, LITG, Love Island, Noah - Freeform, Smut, nope - Freeform, priya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlePie/pseuds/NoodlePie
Summary: Artemis can't deal with the Villa after kissing Noah and there is only one way to fix everything and make it so much worse in the same time.





	don't you dare leave me here

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have changed the plot and the timelines a little bit. I hope you guys like it. Cheers to another drunk smut written and bear in mind that I will for sure edit this even more once im properly sober in a bunch of hours lol

Artemis’ days in the Villa had grown significantly more difficult after the whole situation with Noah. Lucas being so mean and salty to her about it certainly didn’t help either. Some of the Islanders were giving her the stink eye although it had nothing to do with them and as the sun made its way through the Spanish skies, her panic levels were progressively rising. Fortunately, it was a very quiet afternoon since Chelsea and Jakub had chosen 4 Islanders, Hope included, to take on dates, so everyone else took advantage of the calm time. 

Priya approached the bean bags where Artemis had been sunbathing by herself for the past forty minutes with a frozen margarita in hand. 

“Here babe, you look like you need one of these. “

Artemis took the tall glass and sent a gratuitous smile Priya’s way. Her friend sat down across her and took a second to look her all over and estimate the damage done. 

“How are you feeling? What’s going on in that pretty head of yours? Tell me everything. “ 

Artemis exhaled sharply and then held her breath. What even was going through her head? Where even was her mind? Her chest felt like it was filled with concrete and her eyes started watering at the thought of everyone’s bitterness towards her. 

“I just… I can’t handle everyone being after me like that. I feel like I don’t even belong here anymore. I feel like everyone is watching everything I do and I….” tears rolled down her porcelain face and she looked down in her frozen drink. She hated crying in front of people. It made her feel even worse. The last thing she wanted was everyone to think that she was trying to get a pity vote or make people feel sorry for her. 

“Oh, babe, come here.” Priya set down her glass and pulled her friend in her arms. Artemis relaxed in the embrace and started taking deep breaths, to ease her poor heart. Priya was her ride or die in the Villa. Her 3 am friend that was always willing to come over for a girls time and talk about boys, girls, sex and fun. 

Just then, all of a sudden, she felt Priya stiffen. Something was wrong. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked and swallowed the rest of the tears that were lined up to pour out of her eyes. Priya didn’t respond but just kept playing with Artemis’ hair. “Priya? I can tell something is off. What do you know?” 

The two pulled away and Artemis seeked her friend’s gaze but it was fervently avoiding hers. 

“Oh no, has Noah said something? He hates me too now, doesn’t he?” she buried her face in her palms, her hair falling like a curtain around as if to hide her cries but her shaking shoulders gave her away. The block in her chest got denser and heavier and she felt an incoming panic attack.

“No, no. He doesn’t. Breathe, baby. It’s okay. “ Priya put a hand on Artemis’ back and guided her back to sanity. “He wants to couple up with you. “ 

Artemis stopped breathing for a moment. Priya’s voice and that last sentence echoed in her head over and over again. Her head snapped up. 

“W-what?” 

Priya sighed. “This morning on the balcony. He pulled me aside because he needed to talk to someone. He said he’s thinking of coupling up with you since Hope is….being Hope. Apparently, all she does is pick fights with him. I don’t know what you did during that kiss and that date you took him on but he said he thinks he could be happier with you. “ she smiled softly.

Artemis’ mouth fell open wide and in the same time the door of the Villa banged opened and then closed. Only Bobby had the habit of slamming it on his way in and out. He saw the two girls and headed their way with a wide smile on his face. 

“How are my two queens doing this lovely afternoon?” he chirped with a jolly pep in his step. Any other time Artemis would have exploded with pure bliss at his arrival but she had a bigger fish to fry now. 

“Have you seen Noah?” Artemis barked ignoring his previous words. 

“Yeah, he’s upstairs in the dressing room. He was taking a shower. Everything okay?” he walked the distance to the bean bags before she could stand up, so he politely offered her a hand to pull her up and in his arms. “I’m here for you, Artemis. After all, it’s our fault you even agreed to the whole Operation Nope. If you ever need to vent, just find me, okay? I’m worried about you. I feel like no one has your back in here. “ 

She managed to pull a smile and planted a small kiss on his nose. Bobby was a true gem and she knew that a part of her was crushing on him too but she couldn’t live with herself if she ended up hurting his angelic soul along the way of all the drama that was whirlpooling around her. He deserved better than what she could offer him. 

Priya smiled and nodded in agreement and without saying another word, Artemis stomped towards the Villa, this time aggravated at Noah. Each of her steps was angsty and frustrated while her head was overcrowding with different scenarios about the way the next hour could go by. 

She had been pining after him for so long now that it was unbearable to go on any longer. Hope had stolen him from her the first day and the two of them had been in their own universe ever since, leaving Artemis to be a lone asteroid in the neighboring universe. She thought she definitely didn’t deserve to feel like this. That was supposed to be her dream vacation and be surrounded by beautiful boys and girls, not have her heart broken and played with by a gorgeous, tall man whose body was carved by angels and a voice tuned by all the greek muses. 

Her feet thumped loudly on the stairs on the way to the dressing room and she barged in without even considering the possibility that he might be naked. Noah jumped and looked at her with utter surprise and then the realization of her arrival came over him. He finished tying his swim bottoms and swallowed loudly. 

“Artemis? Are you okay?” he asked quietly. Why did he sound scared? She wasn’t scary, was she? She was miserable and depressed. Not scary, she thought. 

“Okay? You’re asking if I’m okay?” she burst out, her finger poking his chest at every word. “How dare you! You, you...you run to Hope to tell her all about what I’ve done causing the reason why everyone now hates me and looks at me like I’m some second hand human and then you tell Priya you want to couple up with me and ask me if I’m okay? You ask me now if I’m okay after seeing me fall apart since yesterday? Really, Noah? You watched as everyone attacked me and didn’t say a god damn word because you’re so used to being Hope’s little pet boy. You stare at me with those brown beautiful eyes of yours from across the lawn and then smile at me annoyingly whenever she’s not around and you even looked like you were into...us on that date and now I’m being treated and talked about like I’m some homewrecking whore. “

He stared back at her with...no, it wasn’t fear, it was sadness. Her words stung him.

He felt sad and guilty. 

Her eyes started watering again and she felt even angrier with him and herself for allowing her emotions to fly out like this. 

“It’s not fair! Not fair at all! Everyone here does whatever they want and get away with it and the second I feel confident to do what I want, there’s a witch hunt on my ass and suddenly I’m being judged and punished by the whole Villa. Who even knows what the rest of the world is saying about me. It’s so not fair. I just want to leave and go home at this point. I can’t take this anymore. “ Tears rolled down her cheeks again and this time she gave in to the need to just cry out loud, she didn’t even care that Noah was right there, inches away from her. She wanted to throw herself on the floor and cry for a couple of hours then pack her bags and leave and return to her student books and her science degree. Science didn’t break her heart. Science was always there and was always fair and square. 

He felt so lost for a moment, even angry at himself that he had caused her such pain. He decided that seeing her cry was one of the most heartbreaking things he had seen in his life. She looked so vulnerable and small, her shoulders slumped and shaking with the pace of her cries, her beautiful hair guarding her face in a strawberry waterfall. 

“Come here.” he touched the back of her arm gently and pulled her in his arms. She leaned her head on his chest and he felt her warm tears drip down his skin as she hiccuped in his tender embrace. “You’re not leaving, okay? You can’t leave. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I should have come talk to you earlier. I just panicked after yesterday. I didn’t know what to do except tell Hope about it but I never wanted any of this to fall on you. I am so sorry, Artemis. “ his voice melted around her like golden honey and after what felt like an eternity, her cry slowed down and she took in the closeness of the moment. He cupped her face in his palms and pulled it up, so her eyes could meet his. They stared at each other for another short eternity. Just like the time when they had kissed, their eyes were speaking words no language could express, feelings that could not be vocalized.

His expression strained again as one more tear left her green forest eyes and he caught it with his thumb and softly wiped it away. 

“You deserve so much more than this. “ he finally whispered with a sigh. She stood frozen in his arms, unable to make a single sound but their eyes remained locked on each other. That was a side of him she hadn’t seen before and a part of her hated it because it made her fall even more for him and she knew she couldn’t have him. Or at least, she didn’t know she could. Not yet.

“I can’t do this, Noah. I can’t just stay here and keep torturing myself. I probably sound so manic and insane and you think I’m a complete psycho but I can’t stand it. I came here to feel loved, not be humiliated. I jus…..” before she could even finish her sentence, his lips cut her off and kissed hers so softly, with a feeling of shyness as he had no idea how she would react to it but after her initial shock was gone, she eased into it and kissed back.

The weight in her chest dropped instantly and the concrete burst into a thousand rabid butterflies that thrashed inside her ribcage, blocking her lungs and sending toe curling tingles down her whole body. The kiss started out as salty from all the tears and only grew sweeter and deeper as they started forgetting where they were, creating their own new universe where no one else but the two of them existed and the concept of time was foreign. As their tongues danced around each other, their heartbeats started picking up until they were completely synchronized with each other, setting the frequency of their encounter.

Unlike the previous day, Noah now knew what he wanted and what he needed to do for her and to her. Not a bone in his body doubted his desire to hold her and touch her. He stepped forward and pinned her against the wall, breaking their kiss to take a breath before diving back in it. Her head was spinning hard from the intensity of the kiss and she felt grateful that his arms were holding her, preventing her from losing balance on her feet.

He was delicious. Definitely more delicious than the day before and definitely not so guilt inducing. His eyes weren’t confused anymore but desired her as if she was the last bit of oxygen on the planet or the last drop of water. His hands traveled down from her cheeks down her torso and settled on her waist and pulled her closer one more time earning himself a shallow moan to leave her lips that felt like a light brush on his, but it burned like wildfire. 

He furrowed his brows as he realized just how much he really wanted her and how the way she kissed him back couldn’t even compare to the way he felt when Hope was kissing him. Artemis made his heart flutter and she made him forget while Hope always reminded him the things he wanted to forget. Her lips felt like a cool breeze in a scorching day or a comforting blanket in dark times. It made him realize that whatever him and Hope had wasn’t love as love wasn’t supposed to make you feel inferior and small. 

Every time he had spoken to Artemis, she had been listening to his words so intently even if it was the most basic things like how he makes his tea or the way people ruin library books by dog earing them or spreading their papers so aggressively. Things Hope always ignored but her eyes were glistening about because she enjoyed the same things as he did and the only reason he hadn’t been able to explore the adventure of Artemis’ being was because Hope had tied him so tightly to the house fence that he could only get but a sight at what he could have. Sometimes he imagined Artemis walking in his library and his stomach would get twisted at the vision of her browsing through the books that he had arranged, with a thoughtful face on, reading the covers of the ones that caught her attention or she would hang out there for hours and hours to study for her next biology exam and bite on a pencil with that confused focused face of hers. All of these images made him excited and also worried because he never imagined anything like this with Hope. He knew she would be too busy to appreciate the little parts of his soul and too caught up in her hurricane of a life to not destroy the peaceful haven his was. 

When he came back to reality and he saw that it was no other than Artemis herself that was in his arms, kissing him back with the same passion as he was giving, it gave him a whole new buzz. He wanted every little piece of her and to kiss away her pain. He wanted to belong in whatever world she belonged in.

He decided to literally sweep her off her feet and lift her up, holding her butt and slam her against the wall in a desperate expression of how he felt on the inside and how much he yearned for her body and soul. 

She grunted quietly as her back hit the wall and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist to hold her body stable in his hands that were so carefully holding her. 

He moved on to kissing her neck and her collarbones, lightly biting and sucking on her skin, so tempted to leave at least a tiny hickey. Oh, how she wanted him to mark her as his. She wanted him to crave her more than anything. She wanted him to crave her the way she craved him. 

And he did. 

But she didn’t know that. Not yet. 

Noah knew exactly which vanity was hers and he knew that because sometimes he would steal a little sneaky look at her getting ready while everyone was changing. He liked seeing the way her thoughts were passing through her eyes while she looking at herself in the mirror. He liked seeing her make tiny decisions about what makeup look she was going for that night and having internal monologues about which color lipstick was better and her final face of approval when she had succeeded to convince her other half in the decision. 

So he decided to carry her there and push most of her cosmetics out of the way, so he could put her on top of it. She didn’t even think about the damage on her makeup, if there was even any. She only realized what she was sitting on when she pushed one of her own eyeshadow brushes from under her ass and quickly went back to kissing him. It felt crucial that their lips didn’t part for more than a couple of seconds at a time. They felt like they have to make the most of it before the rest of the Islanders came back from their dates and caught them very very red handed. 

Somehow none of their kisses were fast or forced but on the contrary, they were all slow and steady, meaningful and hungry. She kept trying to pull him closer only to realize that their bodies were already touching and their hands were exploring each other’s skin and god, he was soft. Her nails lightly scratched his back as he was pulling her head back by her hair to kiss the curve of her neck and down to her chest. Some primal instinct within her grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her boob and once he squeezed a little she let out another moan of pleasure. Just the combination of his lips on her body and his hands touching her sent her a whole new dimension that she didn’t want to leave and the best part was that the best part hadn’t even come. 

Between their sharp breaths their eyes met again shortly, pupils huge and excited. It was the little break between their foreplay and whatever was to come. 

That was also the moment it struck her how much trouble she was in and how there were so many cameras recording her sins and how chances were that this was going to make it to TV and people were forever going to look at her like that one chick that lured someone’s boyfriend between her legs while she wasn’t looking.

But she didn’t care. Not a single cell inside her cared. Not only because Noah and Hope weren’t officially in a relationship but also because there was no time like the present. Especially not on Love Island. Neither one of them knew how much time they had left in the Villa, so if that wasn’t the best time for all this then when was it?

His hands glided over her curves and reached the strap of her bottoms and lightly tugged on them as he pulled away from their kiss. He looked down and then at her eyes. 

It wasn’t even a hard decision on her part. She stood up so he could pull them down and then she untied the white string of his swimsuit and reached inside it. 

Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD. 

She was in so much trouble, alright. Her mouth fell a little open in shock and he couldn’t help but crack a smile but then found himself in a similar situation when he looked at her naked body sitting in front of him and it absolutely sucker punched him as she looked so stunning and irresistible. How was it that the little pieces of fabric that her swimsuits were somehow concealed the masterpiece that her body truly was? How had he not noticed how immaculately sculpted she was? He had, but not like that. Not to the extent where he couldn’t hold himself back from touching her and worshipping her. Not to the extent where he wanted to kiss every inch of her skin over and over again, so he could perfectly remember how sweet she tasted.

Every time his lips went lower down her chest, she tried harder to contain her whimpers and once his lips were on her lower stomach, all of her muscles jolted, completely unable to contain the sensation and then he pulled her legs forward and sat on her chair and took another look at her before he started kissing her legs from her knees and slowly making his way to her inner thighs. 

Her fingers ran through his hair as he bit the smooth skin on the inside of her thighs and the little red marks he was leaving set her ablaze. For a second she asked herself how did she even end up in that situation and then she quickly decided to go back to watching Noah kiss her skin so softly and when his lips touched her soft spots she moaned loudly and her back arched, her lungs racing with her own breath as her chest was jumping up and down. His arms held her legs steadily as his tongue was drawing all kinds of pleasant shapes, all of which made it harder and harder for her to swallow her need to be loud. After all, she didn’t want people knocking on the door but he made it impossible for her to keep it down to simple whines and she kept looking down at him with her brows furrowed, making her completely flabbergasted at how he could be so good at what he was doing. She could swear she felt him hum and moan several times while going down on her and that was probably one of the hottest things she had seen, felt, experienced so far.

….only until his right hand slowly moved from holding her leg to her thigh and he gently slipped his fingers inside her after making sure she was wet enough. He wanted to see it with his own eyes, so he pulled away and looked at her face and then again, his gaze slowly traveled down her body that moved under her fast paced breath. He never expected she could get any prettier than her already stunning visual but her sitting in front of him like that, all bothered, was beyond his wildest dreams. She let out another loud whimper as his fingers were fully inside her, her expression twisting in outright frustration and arousal. 

The true explosion was when their eyes met and held onto each other for several seconds. Neither one of them managed to hold back and they both leaned forward to kiss again as he picked up a steady pace. She broke out of the kiss when he went harder once and her lips parted, filling the room with the sweet sound of her pleasure. Her head was a scramble of feelings, thoughts and longings all revolving around him and he wanted to stay there and please her for hours until he felt like he had redeemed himself for causing her all that struggle, shame and sadness. Until they had fucked all of their frustrations away and there was nothing left to say but only romantic kisses and love confessions. Until he had forgotten about Hope and the rest of the Islanders. 

He looked at her chest leaping so deeply, grasping for air when stood up. He had driven her so wild, she was almost passing out already but it took her about a second to gather herself and carefully pull down his gray swimsuit down. 

She almost gasped at what was coming for her. 

Instead, her breath picked up the pace even more and she held her breath, as he entered her once again. He started very slowly and carefully, her mouth fell open and he wrapped and arm around her waist to keep her stable as they found their rhythm. 

She wanted to be quiet. She tried to be quiet. 

The only solution was to hold onto him with her arm around his neck and whine and whimper in his ear which only seemed to encourage him. 

She couldn’t believe she was getting fucked in the middle of the dressing room by no one else but Noah and she had to silence her own moans with a hand over her mouth as he went faster and harder. She didn’t even want to cum as the way he made her feel was somehow better and stronger, although she had imagined so many times how beautiful he would look when he was going over the edge. 

Neither one of them wanted for this to end but they both knew it was a matter of time before Hope and the others marched back in and they were in enough trouble already. That was a thing he could never explain to her. He didn’t even know how. He didn’t even care. 

Her nails dug in his skin and his arm tightened around her waist as they leaped into their shared ecstasy, her head leaning on his shoulder and her thighs squeezing him hard. All the air left her lungs and she fell into the deepest orgasm, being closely held by him while he was having his own moment. She couldn’t help but look at him only to find him looking back at her. Her day dreams were right about one thing and that was his blissful face being the most beautiful and turned her on even more. 

They slowly eased back until they were still in each other’s arms, breathing still quick and shallow. 

She decided to touch him one last time, and ran her fingers from his thighs, through his firm butt and all the way up his back and to his soft hair, leaving him shivering and shaking.

Her brain was slowly starting to run out of adrenaline and the image of everyone being even more furious with her dawned on her. She was so fucked. Not only literally but figuratively too. It was Noah that was in her arms and still inside her. Noah that was so coupled up with Hope regardless of wanting to be with her. Noah that Hope had been protecting so carefully and all it took was for Jakub to take her on a date. Noah that was always so quiet but always sent short little gazes her way and always smiled at her jokes in the background. Noah, that had pushed every other girl away. Noah that was so alluring that sometimes it hurt her brain to think about how every cell in his body was so perfectly put. 

Noah. 

He finally straightened up and their eyes met yet again to check on how the other one was feeling and how far away they wanted to run away but to both of their surprise, neither wanted to run. On the contrary, they met in a kiss one last time and once that was over their foreheads touched and stayed in contact for a while until they had gone off the ecstatic electricity that had been flowing through their veins and the fireworks that had happened in their limbs. 

“You’re not going anywhere, okay?” he finally said once they both had their swimsuits back on. “Not until we both know this doesn’t work. “ 

She reached for his hand and linked fingers with his. “I promise. Unless the viewers kick me out, of course. “ she sent him a reassuring smile and they headed back outside the Villa where the rest of their fellow Islanders were waiting for the dates to come back. 

Priya and Bobby grinned at the sight of Artemis and Noah walking awkwardly side by side together. 

“So, I’m taking it that you guys are all good now and you talked it over?” Bobby asked and everyone looked at the two of them. 

“Pretty much. “ Noah responded almost blushing. 

Artemis plopped herself down on the bean bag next to Priya and took her now melted margarita while Priya was shaking her head and smiling at her. 

Of course she knew. “I can’t believe it. “ she whispered while Artemis was trying to chug as much of her cocktail as she could only so she didn’t have to respond. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We talked the whole time. “ she replied once she was done with half of the drink.

The giddy feelings all left her body when she heard the sound of Jakub’s laughter approaching followed by Hope’s. She gulped the other half of her drink and almost choked. On the bean bag across hers, Noah sent her a meaningful look that wanted to confirm their vow of silence. It wasn’t even her place to tell Hope that her and Noah had hooked up. Not until he spoke to her first. Then Hope was free to publicly assassinate her. 

Artemis nodded and he exhaled in relief. 

It didn’t rain much over the Villa but there was a big storm coming towards it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
